An Universal Integrated Circuit Card (UICC) is a smart card which can be used as a module for authentication of a user as inserted in a terminal. The UICC may store personal information of a user and operator information about a Mobile Network Operation (MNO) which the user subscribes to. For example, the UICC may include an International Mobile Subscriber Identity (IMSI) identifying the user. Also, the UICC may be referred to as a Subscriber Identity Module (SIM) card for Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), or a Universal Subscriber Identity Module (USIM) card for a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA).
When a user inserts a UICC into a terminal of the user, authentication of the user can be automatically performed by using the information stored in the UICC so that the user can conveniently use the terminal. Also, when a user desires to substitute an old terminal with a new terminal, the user can easily substitute the old terminal with the new terminal by inserting a UICC removed from the old terminal into the new terminal.
When terminals which are required to be miniaturized, for example, terminals for Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communications, are manufactured as having a structure for removable UICC, it becomes difficult to miniaturize the terminals. Therefore, an embedded UICC (eUICC), a non-removable UICC has been proposed. Information about a user using the eUICC is stored in the UICC in a form of IMSI.
Since a conventional UICC is implemented as a removable card, a user can open a terminal without a limit to types of terminals or MNOs. However, an IMSI in the eUICC of a terminal can be assigned when the terminal is used only for a specific mobile network operator designated in the manufacturing step of the terminal. Thus, an MNO placing an order for terminals and a manufacturer of the terminals should consider a stock inventory of manufactured terminals, and which becomes a reason of increasing sale prices of terminals. Also, users have inconveniency in changing a mobile network operator to which they subscribe to. Therefore, demanded is a method of opening a terminal by a user without regard to a mobile network operator of his terminal.
On the other hand, according to the recent introduction of the eUICC, it becomes necessary to update information about subscribers of various mobile network operators in a UICC remotely. Accordingly, a Subscription Manager (SM) or a Profile Manager (PM) for management of information about subscribers is being discussed.
It is being discussed that the SM is responsible for functions such as management of information about eUICC, information about various mobile network operators, authentication on change of mobile network operator, a remote information change, etc. However, details of the functions and roles of the SM has not been defined yet.
Also, since a plurality of MNOs, SMs, device vendors and USIM vendors are related to each other in an eUICC environment, reliability of each entity is required to be checked in procedures of subscription and MNO change. However, a detail method for this does not exist.